Virtue
by Cieraco Sheys
Summary: A kitchen, two horny assassins, well... a cute POV fic. Finally the right version is here.


A/N This is my first fic. It started more serious than it ended up. Here is my fave pairing Aya x Omi.

Constructive reviews welcome even if it explains why the fic sux are appreciated. 

Disclaimer: This isn't mine. I don't have anything to sue over, except the cat.

Virtue (or not)

Aya POV

Try as I may I cannot get him out of my mind. The soft blond hair, bright blue eyes. Gods, the tight ass. I don't get like this. Assaincicle I have heard Yohji call me before. I don't get all melted by … Oh he's bent over the counter. It would be so easy, shut up Ran, you are supposed to be the resident "adult." I really don't care right now; I can't remember the last time I got laid.

"Hey Aya-kun whacha thinking about?" The blond assassin queried.

Shit, those eyes are just so damn … Stay in seat Ran, 'resident adult.'

"Hn." Ok that works it isn't out of the ordinary. 

I shouldn't have worn these tight pants, they are starting to hurt.

"Are you ok, Aya? You look kinda flushed."

Was that a smirk? Now I'm seeing things. Maybe if I … I can't get up because well parts of me are already up. Damnit I got in deep this time. No, I haven't yet, but I sure would love to.

"Aya-kun? You know patience is only a virtue when it has to be." The blond boy giggled as he exited the room."

There is no way that my innocent Omi could be poking fun at _me_? He cannot possibly know what I am thinking. Shit is it that obvious? He's coming back in the kitchen, umm hide face in book.

"Want some tea Aya-kun?"

His voice sounds … answer him Ran. "Yes." My voice cracked I know it. He looks so sexy trying to reach that shelf. Stretched out, he wears that damn shirt so damn well. It bares his stomach so well. I wonder if he is as innocent as he looks?

"Um, Aya-kun, I can't reach the tea. Could you get it for me?"

Shit, what the hell do I do now? If I stand up he will see, but I have to help him he looks so damn beautiful. Maybe if I face away really fast he won't notice. Yeah I'll do that. Ok, stand, turn, walk to cupboard, good so far. Some idiot pushed it way far back, even I have to stretch for it. What!!?? Is that Omi's hand on my?!!? "What the-"

"You don't want?"

"I … uh yes I want, but I-." So much for coherent thought processes and the supposed 'resident adult.'

"The other two are out at some club, they won't be home anytime soon."

He planned this. How did he plan this? Is that a bad thing? Back to this world Ran. What is he doing now, oh shit the button on my pants … undone by teeth … incoherent thoughts … pleasure … mouth warm, wet, sucking, bobbing. "Omi." Cant breathe, panting. Feelings stop, catch breath. 

Take control Ran, just because you haven't been laid in a while don't mean you can forget everything. "Upstairs." Ok I am in control, really. I steal a kiss; damn passionate he tastes so good. He is really good at this. These shirts have to go. Slide hands over smooth skin, pinch nipples, ooh a flinch he really liked that move. Slip shirt overhead. I can't believe I have to remind myself what I am supposed to do. Where was I? Nipples suck, nip, pinch, moans, wiggling, wait when did he get my shirt off? Damn he is good. I'll let him … too late he got impatient already. Pants on floor, shorts on floor, naked bodies. Beautiful no longer seeming innocent Omi sprawled before me begging me to take him. Where did I put that tube? It has to be in this drawer somewhere. Ah, there it is. 

Gods he's squirmy, it's so sexy. Let us see, one finger, I love those sounds he makes, two fingers, whining now. "Patience is always a virtue with me Omi." More pleading, I love all of this, third finger, feel for spot, hit spot; damn I'm good. Remove fingers, lube cock; insert into tight sexy ass. Fight off the urge to scream. 

Back to incoherent thoughts. Tight… warm… faster… harder…moan. Grab Omi, begin pumping him inside and out. He is about to ……………I have to scream, ok scream louder, came at same time. Exhausted, collapse on bed, not move. 

Ok mind returning. Omi passed out. He is still innocent looking asleep. We definitely have to do this again. I think I found a good distraction. "Goodnight Omi."

Omi POV

I hope this works. I can feel him watching me. Those stares are wonderful, he looks like he got caught in the cookie jar every time I meet his gaze. Hehe, hope he likes what he finds inside.

"Hey Aya-kun whacha thinking about?" A 'hn' is all I get for that. He looks so flushed. He looks so sexy when he is like this. That crimson hair brings out that blush he is trying to hide so well, and those eyes, just perfect. Amethyst, pure purple passion. He tries to hide it, but I know it's there. "Are you ok, Aya? You look kinda flushed." I cannot help but to smile, knowing that my plan WILL work. He looks like a deer caught in headlights. I am loving this. "Aya-kun? You know patience is only a virtue when it has to be." I can be so evil. I'll just leave him to stew in his own lust for a bit.

Ok so patience is no virtue to my hormones. Here we go. "Want some tea Aya-kun?" Aww how cute he is hiding behind an upside down book. 

"Yes." Damn he is really worked up, he can't even keep his voice straight. Let me see, nice long stretch.

"Um, Aya-kun, I can't reach the tea. Could you get it for me?" I cannot burst out laughing. He is trying so hard to keep hid desire from showing. He looks so good. I hope he don't find out that I moved the tea back. He feels good too.

"What the-" Oops maybe this won't work.

"You don't want?" Please let him say yes.

"I … uh yes I want, but I-." Woohoo, Omi's getting laid.

"The other two are out at some club, they won't be home anytime soon."


End file.
